SD052
Synopsis The Hearthome Contest continues with Jillian absent from the battle rounds, having failed to perform well enough on the appeal stage. Shaina and her combination of Roselia and Vesiquen face Zachary's team of Croagunk and Girafarig. Shaina is completely overwhelmed, but takes her defeat in stride considering the difference of ability. Zachary then earns the right to face Yazmyne and her combination of Buneary and Buizel in the semifinals. Zachary scores an quick advantage at the beginning of the match, forcing Yazmyne to place catch-up while still losing points in the process. Buneary and Buizel pull of a sudden Ice Aqua Jet to pull out a narrow victory, and they eventually win Yazmyne her first Sinnoh ribbon. Meanwhile, Jillian is faced with a question that shakes her way of thinking as a Coordinator. Summary The episode begins with a recap of the previous episode. The Hearthome Contest continues and Jillian is absent when the battles begin. Cody and Ethan watch the rest of the contest from the stands, giving Jillian the space she needs as she sits in the backstage dresser to them. Shaina vs. Zachary In the battle rounds, Yazmyne has won her battle in the third quarterfinal. In the final quarterfinal, Shaina battles Zachary for then chance to duel Yazmyne. Shaina continues to perform with Cherrim and Beautifly while Zachary has chosen Croagunk and a Girafarig. Unfortunately for Shaina, she has less than 1/2 of her score while Zachary has 3/4 of his original. Shaina has Beautifly empower and enhance Cherrim's Magical Leaf with Gust, but Girafarig stops the attack with Confusion. Croagunk then destroys the leaves with Poison Sting, resulting in sparkling purple and green glitter. Shaina loses points. Shaina orders Cherrim to go all out with Solar Beam. Zachary is quick to respond, ordering Croagunk to use Mud Bomb. Croagunk targets the fake sun generated by Cherrim's Sunny Day and he successfully destroys the orb of light in glittering light. Cherrim retreats into her Overcast Form as a result, and Shaina's points continue to fall. Furthermore, Cherrim needs time to charge her Solar Beam. Girafarig moves to intercept with Double Hit, but Beautifly repels Girafarig with Air Cutter that reduces some of Zachary's points. Cherrim finally fires Solar Beam, but Zachary's Pokemon simply step to the right and left respectively to allow the energy beam to pass between them, rendering the attack useless to a surprised Shaina. When time runs out Zachary is the clear winner by a large gap in points. Cody and Ethan comment that they did not expect Shaina to be beaten in the first round. Yazmyne comments in her head that for some reason, Zachary seems better than she. She'll find out why Zachary is so strong in the next round as she is his next opponent. Shaina heads back to her dressing room to change, where she finds Jillian doing the same. Jillian is certain Shaina won her battle, but Shaina says she lost. Jilian assumes it was to Yazmyne again, but Shaina says it was to Zachary, whom she agrees is extremely talented despite his choice of Pokemon, such as Bidoof and Croagunk. She relays that Yazmyne will be battling Zachary in the second semifinal. As the girls get changed, Shaina asked how Jillian's doing. Jillian says she's still very angry, but she needs to move on. Shaina says that will take time. The next Contest is quite some time away and it will give her the time to recharge. However, Shaina needs to know if Jillian's mad at herself or her Pokemon, a question which stumps Jillian. Yazmyne vs. Zachary The third day of competition features the semifinals. Before Yazmyne's battle with Zachary, Shaina and Jillian join Cody and Ethan. Jillian holds Chimchar in her hands as she and Shaina sit. Jillian says that she's fine for now and wants to enjoy the rest of the contest though her friends are a little worried. Jillian is still thinking about Shaina's question from the previous day. The match between Zachary and a cautious Yazmyne begins. Zachary calls out Girafarig and Croagunk in a large heart that soon reveals them. Yazmyne has Buneary and Buizel arrive on stage in an array of bubbles. Yazmyne has won the coin toss prior to the battle, and makes the first move, commanding Ice Beam from Buneary. Croagunk and Girafarig easily evade, costing Yazmyne some points, but Buneary ends up forming a wall of ice that Zachary does not fail to notice. Girafarig fires a Psybeam. Buizel coats himself in water and begins spinning around the Psybeam with Aqua Jet in a spiral that costs Zachary points. When Buizel charges in, Croagunk smashes him into the ground with Brick Break, astonishing Yazmyne and her friends as her points plummet from the incredibly well-timed attack. Zachary takes a large lead in the battle and he explains that Croagunk has the Dry Skin ability, rendering Water-Type attacks useless. Jillian comments that Zachary is really good. Shaina says that against him, nearly all of her moves were countered by those excellently timed attacks. She believes Zachary was also very observant during the match. Behind in points, Yazmyne is determined not to focus on the scoreboard. With Buizel slammed on the ground, Girafarig tries to step on him with Double Hit, but Buneary intercepts with Sky Uppercut. Girafarig narrowly avoids the attack and Ethan realizes that Buneary will crash into her own wall of ice. Yazmyne just smiles; Buneary bounces off the ice wall and still strikes Girafarig with Sky Uppercut, surprising Zachary. Buizel gets up and retreats. Croagunk fires a Mud Bomb, which Buizel matches with Water Gun for an explosive appeal. When both teams regroup, Buneary jumps high with Bounce; Zachary loses points from the impressive power of Buneary's legs. Girafairg attacks with Psybeam, but Buneary spins deflecting the Psybeam when the beam hits Buneary's glowing feet. The scores are evening, but when the Rabbit goes to attack, Girafarig and Croagunk evade and Buneary slips on the mud created from the collision of Water Gun and Mud Bomb. Buneary's fur gets dirty as Yazmyne loses points. Before Buneary can get angry, Buizel washes off the mud with a light Water Gun. Girafarig then begins to take control of the distracted Pokemon with Confusion, levitating them. Croagunk attacks with Poison Sting, but Yazmyne is unimpressed. Buizel regains some control to smash the needles with Sonic Boom. Buizel performs a second Sonic Boom that hits Girafarig, causing it to lose focus of its Confusion. Zachary has a little less than 1/2 of his original score but still leads the match. Jillian thinks that Yazmyne might actually lose as two minutes remain on the clock. Cyrus is watching the battle intently. Buneary and Buizel land and the time ticks away. Buneary uses Ice Beam; Croagunk charges in with Brick Break. Croagunk's Brick Break collides with the Ice Beam, and the beam freezes around Croagunk's hand, creating an ice spear. Yazmyne loses points, down to 1/4 of her original. Croagunk keeps charging in and Buizel releases a low, horizontal Sonic Boom that trips Croagunk. Before Croagunk can recover, Yazmyne orders "Ice Aqua Jet," surprising everyone as she is not making a direct command. Buizel dashes with Aqua Jet and begins spinning. Buneary freezes Buizel with Ice Beam, completing the technique that shows Buizel spinning and attacking at a high speed while encased in ice. Zachary's score drops, leaving him just a point more than Yazmyne. Zachary quickly orders Girafarig to combat that attack with Double Hit. Buizel collides with the Psychic-Type's purple-glowing hooves. Girafarig takes the brunt of the attack and falls back. The clock then stops to reveal Yazmyne with 1/5 or her original score while Zachary has just three less points than her, giving Yazmyne the narrow victory thanks to Buizel's final attack. Yazmyne gives a sigh of relief as her Pokemon are happy they won. Cody and Ethan join everyone in applauding Yazmyne's victory. Zachary and Yazmyne shake hands and Zachary wishes her luck in the finals. Yazmyne still believes that Zachary is better than she; without that Ice Aqua Jet combination, she'd have lost. Hearthome Ribbon The competition cuts to the next day and the finals between Yazmyne and a Coordinator named Jackson. When the two ready their Pokemon, the clock starts, and the screen fades to black. Later that night, Yazmyne stands on the balcony with her four Pokemon overlooking Hearthome City in her hotel room. She shows them the Hearthome Ribbon they just earned while each of them have their own small ribbons too. She tells them they were all great, but they need some work on their double appeals and double battle strategies. Yazmyne turns to Espeon and Buizel especially. She says that normally, she likes her give her Pokemon a few days off after winning a ribbon or a badge, but Yazmyne can see Fantina's gym from the balcony. She tells Espeon and Buizel they will spend the next few days training and then they'll take on Fantina. Espeon and Buizel are excited. After the Contest Jillian and Shaina share a room for the night while Cody and Ethan are in the lobby, talking to Lisa. Cody and Ethan explain it all, but Lisa says she saw the contest and Yazmyne winning the ribbon. Lisa explains that Yazmyne is not an easy girl to defeat; even if she has a new roster of Pokemon, she is still more experienced for Shaina or Jillian. But Cody says that Shaina lost to Zachary, who was very skilled. Ethan looked up Zachary, which reads that he competed in the most recent Kanto Grand Festival and lost in the quarterfinals before coming to Sinnoh for a fresh start. He's already earned two ribbons and the Hearthome Ribbon would have been his third. The episode then cuts to Jillian and Shaina with Shaina repeating the information about Zachary. But Shaina loses her concentration, angry that Yazmyne won the Double Performance with barely any practice; she's experienced in double battles certainly but Shaina's thought is interrupted by Jillian's silent attitude. Shaina asks if Jillian has an answer to her question. Jillian clenches her pillow and admits she was angry at her Pokemon for not being good enough to get her to the next round. Shaina says that it's good she admitted it, but Jillian needs to stop that train of thought by the end of the night. Shaina's voice is sharp. She explains that Pokemon respond to their trainer commands as well as their emotions. When her Pokemon performed, they were doing what they thought Jillian wanted and from Jillian's expression she was very proud of her Pokemon until she lost, which is incredibly disheartening for any Pokemon. Jillian should be proud of her Pokemon in victory and defeat. Then, Jillian needs to figure out why she did not advance past the appeal stage because blaming her Pokemon will not change anything. Jillian should take responsibility for her commands and appeals, then adjust properly and accordingly. Jillian crawls into her bed, saying she has a lot to think about when it comes to being a Coordinator. Major Events *Zachary defeats Shaina in the first battle round of the Hearthome Contest *Yazmyne defeats Zachary in the semifinals and goes on to win the Hearthome Contest, earning her first Sinnoh Ribbon Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Shaina *Zachary *Jackson *Julia *Cyrus *Fantina *Emcee *Judges *Nurse Joy *Audience *Civilians Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Buneary (Yazmyne's) *Shinx (Yazmyne's) *Buizel (Yazmyne's) *Turtwig (Ethan's) *Glameow (Jillian's) *Chimchar (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Cherrim (Shaina's) *Vespiquen (Shaina's) *Croagunk (Zachary's) *Girafarig (Zachary's) *Sunflora *Pachirisu *Nuzleaf *Beautifly Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Sinnoh Dreams